1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic member and a member for semiconductor manufacturing equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, as a member for semiconductor manufacturing equipment, an electrostatic chuck including an insulating dielectric layer composed of aluminum oxide and an electrode mainly composed of tungsten or tungsten carbide is reported, in which a surface of the insulating dielectric layer adjacent to a chuck surface has a surface roughness Ra of 0.25 μm or less and a flatness of 20 μm or less (for example, see PTL 1). This electrostatic chuck has high responsiveness including the saturation time of an electrostatic attractive force and the lost time of a residual attractive force and is highly efficient. Furthermore, as a member for semiconductor manufacturing equipment, an electrostatic chuck including a base composed of magnesium oxide and an electrode composed of at least one metal selected from the group consisting of Ni, Co, and Fe is reported (for example, see PTL 2). In this electrostatic chuck, the occurrence of a microcracking and warpage can be suppressed, and the diffusion of an electrode material in a dielectric layer can be prevented.    PTL 1: JP 7-297265 A    PTL 2: JP 2011-86919 A